Thesenpapier Gruppe A
Interpersonale Kommunikation – Dr. des. Halyna Leontiy ''' '''9. Veranstaltung: Man kann nicht nicht kommunizieren (10.03.2009) Gruppe A – J. Lüdemann, J. Mangold Thesenpapier zu Adam Kendon: „Gesture“ Im 1997 im Annual Review of Anthropology erschienenen Artikel „Gesture“ beschreibt Adam Kendon, welche Rolle der Gestik, insbesondere im sprachlichen Diskurs von Erwachsenen, zukommt. Kendons Hauptinteresse gilt dabei primär der Gesprächsführung in der „face-to-face“ Interaktion; Konversation im indirekten Verlauf, wie beispielsweise am Telefon, behandelt er nur am Rande. I. Schlüsselbegriff Gesture Kendon definiert “gesture” als „a movement of the body or of any part of it that is expressive of thought or feeling“. “Gesture“ lässt sich also als Gestik beschrieben, die klar von der bloßen Änderung der Körperhaltung, Selbstberührung, Nebensächlichem und bloßer Zeichensprache abzugrenzen ist. Wie Gestik stattdessen verstanden wird, soll durch den weiteren Teil des Thesenpapiers deutlich werden. II. Gestik in Verbindung mit Sprache 1.Gestik und Sprache werden als zwei unabhängige Elemente in einem gemeinsamen Prozess erzeugt. (S.111 Z. 1 f.) Die Konversation ist ein multimedialer Prozess, bei dem Sprache und Gestik zeitgleich miteinander kombiniert werden. Die Gesten spiegeln dabei optisch wider, was visuell wahrgenommen wurde. Gestik soll folglich Verständnis über die linguistische Erklärung hinaus schaffen. Die Körperbewegung und auch die sprachliche Äußerung laufen dabei in genau denselben Zeiträumen ab. Mit anderen Worten: „The body dances in time with speech.“ Der gemeinsame Prozess aus Gestik und Sprache zeichnet sich durch seine Selbst- Synchronität aus. Verdeutlicht wird diese These durch das im Text genannte Beispiel eines Kriegsbeils, mit dem der Magen eines Wolfs aufgeschlitzt wird. Die Sprecherin stellt eine Situation nach, bei der sie die Armbewegung des geschwungenen Beils, also die Gestik, so auf ihre Aussage abstimmt, dass das Gesagte veranschaulicht und präzisiert wird. 2. Gestik gibt visuell in Teilen wider, was mit Gesprochenem ausgedrückt wird. (S. 112) Der Sprecher greift wichtige Teile seiner Äußerungen heraus und stellt diese mit Gesten nach, um das Gesagte visuell zu unterstreichen. Dies kann auf drei verschiedene Art und Weisen geschehen: Beobachtungen werden durch Gesten veranschaulicht (z.B. Axt-Wolf-Beispiel), Dinge werden in reduzierter Form dargestellt (z.B. Verkörperung eines Baumes) oder es wird gestisch versucht, Formen und Konturen (Diagramme, Funktionen...) in der Luft nachzubilden, wie es beispielsweise in Vorträgen ohne multimediale Hilfsmittel wie Laserpointer, PowerPoint, Overhead-Projektoren,.. 3. Gestik hat neben der Wiedergabe von Äußerungsinhalten weitere Funktionen. (S. 112) Neben ihrer Hauptfunktion können Gestikulierungen auch gedankliche oder inhaltliche Brüche, wie die Abgrenzung neuer Aspekte von alten verdeutlichen. Gesten drücken auch Verbindungen zwischen Teilen des Diskurses durch zusammenhängende Gesten („cohesive gestures“) aus. Darüber hinaus können Gesten beispielsweise zentrale Aussagen klar hervorheben oder zwischen gewichtigen Stellungnahmen und bloßen Randbemerkungen unterscheiden. III. When speakers gesture and why 4. Sprecher gestikulieren nicht immer. (S. 113) Kendon stellt dabei drei Studien vor, die zusammenfassend zu unterschiedlichen Resultaten kommen. Cohen & Harrison fanden heraus, dass Gesprächspartner in einer Situation deutlich weniger gestikulieren, wenn Sprecher und Angesprochener füreinander nicht sichtbar sind, wie es zum Beispiel bei einem Telefongespräch der Fall ist. Die Ergebnisse der zweiten Studie fielen völlig konträr aus, da die Gestik nur bedingt abnahm. Im dritten Fall zeigten die Forscher auf, dass die Akteure zwar auf interaktive Gesten verzichteten, jedoch weiterhin „topic gestures“ nutzten, die die wichtigsten inhaltlichen Aspekte hervorheben. 5. Die Anwendung der Gestik erfolgt nicht nach festgelegten Mustern. Es lässt sich nicht vorhersagen, in welcher Form und Ausprägung die Gestik in einer Konversation angewandt wird. (S. 114) Die „Bausteine“ für eine Konversation, bestehend aus Gestik und Sprache, werden abhängig vom individuellen Gespräch zusammengesetzt und angepasst an die Vielzahl der unterschiedlichen kommunikativen Funktionen. Die Variation richtet sich nach dem Grund des Gestikulierens, z. B. versucht man dem Gegenüber zu vermitteln, dass man das Gesagte gehört und verstanden hat. Weitere Gründen können sein, dass man verschiedene Argumente gestisch verknüpft oder aber auch, dass Verständnis erzeugt werden soll bei Punkten, bei denen noch Erklärungsbedarf herrscht. Um die Aufmerksamkeit des Angesprochenen zu regulieren, kann man beispielsweise durch eine starke Bewegung, wie auf den Tisch klopfen, deutlich akzentuieren. Durch diese mannigfaltigen Muster wird klar, dass sich die Anwendung von Gestik in keiner Weise pauschalisieren lässt. IV. Gestik im kulturellen Vergleich 6. Kulturelle Eigenschaften und Unterschiede sind in ihrer Art, Form und Ausprägung der Gestik wiederzufinden. Sowohl in der historischen Entwicklung der Kulturen als auch im interkulturellen Vergleich sind deutliche Unterschiede der Gestik auszumachen. Über die Jahrhunderte, seit der ersten Betrachtung der Gestik, sind verschiedene Entwicklungen nachzuvollziehen. So gab es Zeiten der strengen Zurückhaltung des Gestikulierens, eine Tendenz die durch Wertvorstellungen geleitet war. In den verschiedenen Kulturkreisen sind heute ebenfalls Unterschiede auszumachen, wobei jeweilige nationale bzw. regionale Besonderheiten oder Gewohnheiten bei einem Aufeinandertreffen schnell miteinander verschmelzen. Unterschiede in Linguistik und Gestik 7. Linguistische Strukturen und Muster, wie Syntaxstruktur oder Satzrhythmus finden sich in Gestik wieder. Kulturelle Unterschiede resultieren nicht zuletzt aus linguistischen Unterschieden der verschiedenen Sprachen. Im Zusammenspiel mit Sprache ist die Gestik beispielsweise beeinflusst durch Satzrhythmus, Syntaxstrukturen und andere linguistische Kriterien, die sich in ihrer beschreibenden Art und Weise unterscheiden können. Semantische Unterschiede, verschiedene Betonungen und Ausdrucksweisen setzen unterschiedliche Schwerpunkte im Ablauf der Gestik. 8. Die deutsche Sprache macht den Gebrauch von Gestik durch ihre linguistischen Merkmale wahrscheinlicher als andere Sprachen, wie zum Beispiel Englisch. In der Analyse der Sprache lassen sich unterschiedliche linguistische Strukturen erkennen. Kendon bezieht sich dabei vor allem auf eine Studie aus den neunziger Jahren, die zwischen „verb-framed languages“ und „satellite-framed languages“ versucht zu unterscheiden. Danach hängt die Häufigkeit des Gebrauchs von Gestik im sprachlichen Zusammenhang von unterschiedlichen Verbverwendungen und –strukturen ab. Die Studie kommt zu dem Ergebnis, dass die deutsche Sprache aufgrund ihrer Verbstrukturen zu einem vergleichsweise starken Gebrauch von Gestik tendiert. Der Einfluss solcher Strukturen scheint logisch, jedoch sind die Ergebnisse der Studie nicht empirisch belegt. Zudem scheint die Betrachtungsweise zu einfach und oberflächlich, um verlässliche sowie allgemeingültige Aussagen über einzelne Sprachen zu treffen. Kulturelle Unterschiede, Werte und Kommunikative Umwelt 9. Bei der Analyse der Gestik ist neben der Betrachtung des Individuums, vor allem der Prozess der Interaktion zwischen den Individuen zu betrachten, denn Gestik ist häufig beeinflusst von den jeweiligen sozialen Umständen. Zeitgenössische Studien der Gestik konzentrieren sich häufig nur auf das Individuum, welches dann unabhängig von der laufenden Interaktion betrachtet wird. Kendon stellt klar, dass gerade der Prozess der Interaktion bei einer umfassenden Betrachtung nicht vernachlässigt werden dürfe, da die Art und Umstände der Interaktion, wie beispielsweise die soziale Umwelt, entscheidend für die Aktion des Individuums sind. Konventionalisierung von Gestik 10. Beständige soziale Systeme entwickeln ihre eigenen, ritualisierten Gestiksysteme. Relativ geschlossene soziale Systeme, die über einen langen Zeitraum unter konstanten Umständen in einer gleichbleibenden Umwelt existieren, entwickeln eigene, standardisierte Kommunikationsgewohnheiten. Diese sind dann auch in der Gestik wiederzuerkennen. Es entsteht eine Reihe von allgemein verständlichen Gesten, die innerhalb dieser Kommunikationswelt verwendet und verstanden werden. Als Beispiel können alte Städte gesehen werden, die über Jahrhunderte, bzw. Jahrtausende Entwicklungen unter gleichbleibenden externen Bedingungen, wie Klima und geografischen Bedingungen bestanden haben. 11. Gestik setzt sich zusammen aus spontanem Verhalten und dem angewendeten Repertoire gesellschaftlich standardisierten Gestikelementen. Kendon unterscheidet in seiner Analyse der Gestik sogenannte „emblems“ (Symbole), die Teil eines gesellschaftlich, allgemein verwendeten Standardrepertoires sind und „illustrators“, die spontan und sehr speziell situationsabhängig verwendet werden. „Illustrators“ sind individuell und vielleicht einmalig, lassen sich daher also nicht vergleichen. Im Prozess der Interaktion und Gestik können beide Formen verwendet werden. Diese Unterscheidung scheint zunächst sinnvoll und wichtig. Es ist zu überdenken, inwieweit diese Unterscheidung berücksichtigt, dass auch standardisierte gesellschaftlich normierte Gesten eine spontane und individualisierte Anwendung finden können. V. Gestik-Systeme und alternative Zeichensprachen 12. Bei der fehlenden Möglichkeit durch Sprache kommunizieren zu können, entwickeln sich schnell Gestiksysteme, die sehr produktiv sein können. Gerade in Situationen oder an Orten, in denen die Kommunikation durch Sprache unmöglich oder nur schwer möglich ist, weil es beispielsweise laut ist, sind Menschen schnell in der Lage, das Kommunikationsproblem mit Hilfe von Gestik zu lösen. Komplexe Themen und Situationen werden vereinfacht, Informationen können aber durchaus verständlich durch Gestik kommuniziert werden. Je besser die Kommunizierenden sich bereits kennen oder durch häufige Kommunikation aufeinander abgestimmt sind (wie beispielsweise langjährige Kollegen in einem Unternehmen), desto schneller und leichter können sich Gestiksysteme entwickeln, die auch größere und komplexere Informationsaustausche zulassen. Kendon erläutert dies anhand einiger Beispiele, wie Rundfunkstationen, Rennstrecken oder Sägewerken, also Orten an denen Kommunikation durch Sprache akustisch kaum möglich ist. VI. Zeichen, Gestik und Sprache 13. Gestik in Verbindung mit Sprache und Formen der Zeichensprache sind klar voneinander zu trennen, Gestik kann als Teil von Sprache gesehen werden. Der Umstand von Zeichensprache, dass Zeichen aufgrund der Alternativlosigkeit einer anderen Kommunikationsform angewendet werden, bedingt, dass Zeichensprache klar von normaler Gestik zu trennen ist. Die fehlende Kommunikationsmöglichkeit setzt der Zeichensprache, in einer speziellen Form der Gebärdensprache einen vollkommen anderen Ursprung, so Kendon. Diese verschiedenen Wurzeln der Zeichensprache und normaler Gestik haben zur Folge, dass Sprachelemente anders verwendet werden und sich beide in ihrer Art und Anwendung stark voneinander unterscheiden können. Die häufig nur unterstützende Rolle der Gestik im Zusammenhang mit Sprache entwickelt sich also anders als vollständige Zeichensprachen, die für sich allein stehen. Menschen die auf Gebärdensprache angewiesen sind haben zudem eventuell ein anderes Verständnis von Kommunikationsstrukturen im Allgemeinen. Gestik unterscheidet sich dann vor allem durch die Orientierung an linguistischen Strukturen, die in der Zeichensprache gar nicht gegeben sein kann. VII. Conclusion 14. Die Analyse und Erforschung von Gestik dient dem besseren Verständnis im Sprachgebrauch von Symbolen und Grenzen der Sprache. Kendon sieht die Analyse und Erforschung der Gestik als sehr interessant und nützlich an. Bisher gäbe es nur wenige und oberflächliche Ergebnisse bezüglich der menschlichen Gestik. Diese seien aber häufig so facettenreich, dass sie eine intensivere und tiefere Betrachtung durchaus verdienen. VI. Fazit Zum nonverbalen Verhalten zählen neben Gestik noch weitere Elemente, wie beispielsweise Mimik, Blickverhalten, Körperhaltung und –orientierung. Wie Kendon herausarbeitet, ist es für uns Menschen kaum möglich, unsere Gestik zu beeinflussen oder unter unsere Kontrolle zu bringen. Durch das Zusammenspiel dieser vielfachen Möglichkeiten der Körpersprache, wird deutlich, dass wir nicht nicht kommunizieren können. Gestisches Verhalten kann also als kommunikativ bezeichnet werden. VII. Kritik Der Artikel von Adam Kendon gibt innerhalb weniger Seiten einen guten Überblick über Studien zu Gestik, insbesondere in Verbindung mit Sprachforschung. Allerdings fällt schnell auf, dass der Text eher referierend Ergebnisse weiterer Autoren wiedergibt. Viele dieser Ergebnisse werden leider nur oberflächlicher angeschnitten, so dass für ein vertieftes Verständnis weitere Erläuterungen und Beispiele oftmals außer Acht gelassen werden.